Always and Forver
by Belldandy'sKeiichi
Summary: Keitaro and Naru have been going out for awhile and Keitaro plans to finally tie the knot. But with Naru's bottled up emotions and feelings that are making her have mixed feelings for him, can she bring herself to say yes? ~Done~
1. Chapter 1: Plans for marriage

Love Hina  
  
Always and Forever  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: This idea is bugging my and after reading vol. 12, it's about time I wrote out this idea. What is it? The whole Keitaro, Naru marriage. Now, I know what you might be thinking; great, another lame love story right? Well, remember, this is part humor so do think it's all lovey dovey. O yeah, I'm not using the love hina manga story line, I'm kinda using my own. O yeah, July 10th, MY BIRTHDAY!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was early summer and Keitaro was just waking up. He sat up and stretched out a bit, looking around his room.   
  
"Good morning sleepy head..." a voice called. Keitaro looked around and saw Naru's head from the hold in his ceiling.   
  
"Hey Naru, what's up?" Naru jumped down from her room to his.   
  
"Nothing much, I was going to ask you the same thing." Keitaro looked at her.   
  
"You mind if you stop staring?" Naru glared at him.   
  
"Er...sorry! I was wondering if you want to go out or something today..." Keitaro said to her. Naru thought for a minute.  
  
"Ok, why not..." "Ok! Same place and time ok?" Keitaro said. Naru winked at him and climbed back up to her room. Keitaro laid back on his futon.   
  
[Wow, I can't believe me and Naru has gotten this far in our relationship... it was like yesterday that we decided to become an item...took me awhile to get a straight answer from her...and of course it cost me a lot of money to catch up with her whenever she had to leave for a 'special class' she had to teach over who knows where. But it happened, we became a couple...and I got my first real kiss from her on that night. From then on, we went on date like crazy...and every time I got a kiss! Well...except that one time and Neverland where the sprinklers came on...or that time in the park where those flocks of birds came out of nowhere...and then that time on our laundry roof when Mutsumi interrupted...] Keitaro thought. "Arg! Now that I think about it! I never got another kiss from Naru since then! How pathetic!"   
  
"O my, how true..." Mutsumi said, somehow in back of Keitaro. He jumped back as Mutsumi laughed.  
  
Chapter 1: Plans of Marriage  
  
"Mutsumi! How did you sneak in here! When did you sneak in here anyways?" Keiaro asked.  
  
"Um...I heard everything from 'and I got my first real kiss from her on that night' I mean! Not too long ago!" Mutsumi said to him.   
  
"Mutsumi! What the...can you read my mind!" Keitaro asked. "Of course not! No one can do that!" She said to him. Keitaro had a sweat drop on his head.   
  
[I think she really can read my mind...] "Er...Just don't sneak in here ever again..." Mutsumi sat next to Keitaro.   
  
"You know Keitaro, it seems like you and Naru have things really steady." "Yeah, I'm surprised that me and her have gone this far..." He said to Mutsumi. She smiled at him.   
  
"Then why not go to the next step?" She asked him. Keitaro looked at her.   
  
"What do you mean 'next step'?"   
  
"You know, tie the knot, get hitched, and all the other things that relate to getting married!" Keitaro was taken back by the comment.   
  
"Marriage! Are you sure! I mean, I know Naru loves me and all but marriage!"   
  
"Shhh! Kei-kun! Naru's probably still in her room!" Mutsumi warned him. "O right! Sorry...but marriage?" "Don't worry about it, if Naru really loves you, she would say yes! Everyone is behind you one hundred percent! And don't worry about a engagement ring either! I have it covered!" She said, handing him a blue feather. Keitaro looked at the feather. There was nothing special about it, it was a big, dark blue feather that probably belonged to an Ostrage or something. Keitaro looked up at her.   
  
"Mutsumi...I don't get it..." "What is there to get?! Just give it to her!" Mutsumi told him. She got up and walked towards the exit. "Don't forget Keitaro! We are behind you one hundred percent!"  
  
Keitaro looked at the feather and stowed it away. "Heh, marriage...that's a good one...hey Naru! Wanna hear what Mutsumi came up right about now?" Keitaro called from his room to hers.  
  
"Er...wait! Keitaro don't come in! I'm chang...ing" She called to him but it was too late, Keitaro's head was popping from the hole and saw Naru in her bra and panty. Immediately, Keitaro was kicked down, back into his own room. "Dammit Keitaro! By now I would think you would learn to stop doing that!" Naru yelled at him.   
  
[Yep, that's something that will never change...] Keitaro thought to herself.  
  
**  
  
Kitsune was relaxing in front of the T.V. when Keitaro jetted past by her. "Hey there Keitaro, what's the hurry?" Kitsune asked him.   
  
"Going to meet Naru and..."  
  
"You're late again? O man, are you going to fry..." Kitsune said to him.   
  
"You're not helping!" He told her, running out the door. Kitsune looked around. "Ok, you guys, rally! Keitaro and Naru are gone." Everyone else came to the living room and sat down. "Ok, so we are all in on the idea to improve Keitaro and Naru's relationship right?" Kitsune asked them.   
  
"I'm in!" Mutsumi called.   
  
"I guess..." Motoko said softly.   
  
"Yessum!" Su proclaimed.   
  
"I still think he's a dork..." Sarah told them.   
  
"I'm...I'm fine with that..." Shinobu said. Everyone looked at Kanako.   
  
"...i'll get my disguise kit ready." Is all she said.  
  
"Alright! Let operation 'OverKill' commence!" Kitsune call and everyone cheered.   
  
"Kitsune! Couldn't you think of some other operation name?!" Shinobu yelled at her.   
  
"Ok you guys, they are heading off to their normal meeting place, move out!" Kitsune commanded them.  
  
**  
  
"Wow, Naru's not even here yet..." Keitaro said to himself, trying to catch his breath. "I even made a tiny detour to pick something up..." He said, taking out a tiny black box from his pocket. He also took out the blue feather that Mutsumi gave him. "I still don't get it..." he said as he looked at the feather. "That Mutsumi sometimes...dunno what's going on in her head..."   
  
"Keitaro!" a voice called.  
  
He turned around, quickly pocketing the box and the feather. "Naru! You're late!"   
  
"Sorry, I had to run an erne and for some reason, Mutsumi appeared in a ninja suit and she tried to kidnap me...dunno what's going on in her head now a days." Naru told him.   
  
"Exactly what I was thinking."   
  
Away from Keitaro and Naru...  
  
"How's our plan of ransoming Naru going?" Kitsune asked Mutsumi when she came back.   
  
"Um...what was the plan again?"   
  
She asked Kitsune again. "Great...I knew I should have sent Motoko...never mind, processed to our next attempt!"   
  
"Captain Kitsune! Keitaro and Naru over yonder port side!" Su said to her.   
  
"Perfect, let's go!"  
  
Naru and Keitaro were in the park, sitting on a bench in the shade. Naru's arms were around Keitaro's arm and her head rested on his shoulder.   
  
"Naru? You ok?" Keitaro asked her.   
  
"Yeah, just sleepy. I couldn't go to sleep last night..." Naru told him.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's strange, I get the same dream every night and it gets really weird every night." Keitaro looked at her.   
  
"What are they about?"   
  
"In my dream, I'm standing in front of the Hinata Inn, looking at it straight on and then your hand is on my shoulder. I turn around and see you in a tuxedo. So then I turn around again and we are in a church and that I'm wearing a wedding dress. From there I wake up...great, I think I'm going nuts or something!" Naru said with her eyes shut.   
  
[Hmm, maybe this is a good time to ask her..] Keitaro thought taking out the small black box. "Hey Naru, I have something to..."   
  
"But I really don't want to think about that right now. I want to stay like this forever, as boyfriend and girlfriend..." Naru interrupted.   
  
[Damn, looks like this isn't the time...] He thought, putting it back in his pocket.   
  
"Er...Keitaro, don't look now but check out the big bird and the kangaroo..." Naru said, pointing out to the field. They looked at the animals that are strangely there. "Grr....Kitsune! You guys! Stop spying on us!" Naru yelled chasing after them.   
  
"Ack! She knows! Run!" Kitsune said to them.   
  
"How did they figure it out?" Mutsumi asked, hopping in the kangaroo costume.   
  
**  
  
"Another date interrupted..." Naru said with her head on her desk. "Why does this always happen to us..."   
  
"Na-chan?" Mutsumi called from Naru's door.   
  
"Great...are you here to spy on me again?"   
  
"No Na-chan, I just want t talk." Mutsumi said. Naru moved to make space for Mutsumi to sit down.   
  
"So how are you and Keitaro doing in your relationship?" Mutsumi asked, sitting down. Naru knew she couldn't lie to her.  
  
"Um...just great, yeah, just great." She told her.   
  
"Really? Have you two kissed lately?" Naru blushed a little.   
  
"Well, I don't know, you should know since you keep on interrupting in our dates all the time!" Naru told her. Mutsumi thought for a minute.   
  
"O my, your right!" Mutsumi said, making Naru fall over.  
  
"Ok Mutsumi, why are you really here?" Naru asked her.   
  
"If you really want to know... I want to know how you really feel about Keitaro." Mutsumi said to her.   
  
"What are you talking about? I'm going out with him aren't I? Doesn't that mean I..."   
  
"Love him? Of course, but are you really doing it because you love him? Or is it for show?" Mutsumi said, looking at her with concern. Naru staggered backwards.   
  
"F-For show? Of course not! I-I love Keitaro..." She told her. Mutsumi got up and headed for the door.   
  
"O...In that case, I'll leave you alone now. Bye Na-chan!" Mutsumi said, leaving. Naru was silent.  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Man...and I thought that being in the hot spring will make me relax..." Keitaro said to himself as he sat in the spring. "Good thing I warned everyone that I was here...don't want to increase the stress." Unknown to Keitaro, the hot spring door slid open. "Man. How could Naru say that! Now I lose all nerve to ask her to marry me..." Keitaro took out the black box. "I guess I won't be giving this to her anytime soon..."   
  
"Giving what?" a voice said.   
  
Keitaro quickly tossed it away from him and turned around to see Naru sitting across from him.   
  
"Naru! What are you doing here! I told you I was going to use the spring!" Keitaro talking fast to save himself.   
  
"Calm down why don't you! Do you want the others to know that we are in here together?!" Naru yelled at him.   
  
"Huh? Wait, you knew I was in here but you came anyways?" Keitaro asked her. He notices that Naru was turning red, but he thought it was just the spring.   
  
"Yes..." She softly said.   
  
"I don't get it though...why?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Fine! If you don't want my presences then I should just leave!" Naru said, getting up.   
  
"No! Don't take it that way! Come back!" Keitaro pleaded. [I just can't believe that Naru actually came here on her free will is all...] Keitaro thought to himself.  
  
"Ok, if you really want to know...I just want to talk to you." Naru told him.  
  
"Ok...so what do you want to talk about?" Keitaro asked. "I was wondering...ever since we, well became a couple...why, of all people, did you fall in love with me?" Naru asked him, trying to resist making eye contact.   
  
"Why? Because you are special to me Naru."  
  
"I know that! But why am I so special to you?! What makes me so special?! I'm just like any old girl except I can't make my food look edible! I can't face my problems face to face! I'm just a road block in anyone's life! Why! Why me! Is it because of that childhood promise?!" Naru practical screamed, now in tears. Keitaro's forehead was against hers.   
  
"If you want the real answer, it was. I believed that the girl I made my promise to is that special person that I will spend the rest of my life with. And since you are the first person that had the same story as me, about making a promise 15 years ago, I thought you were that special person. That's why I fell in love with you...."   
  
"But Mutsumi has the same story! She could be that promise girl! Not me!" Naru said, continuing to sob.   
  
"...But that's not the case anymore. I don't love you because of some dumb promise anymore...the reason that I'm in love with you now is because..."   
  
"Keitaro! You in here?!" a voice called. Keitaro looked at the direction of the voice and saw Naru at the doorway.   
  
"N-Naru?!" Keitaro asked, now confused. Just then, a smaller Naru came threw the doors.   
  
"Keitaro?"   
  
Then...another and another...and another.   
  
"I'm confused on which the real Naru is..." Keitaro said.   
  
"Dammit Keitaro! I'm the real Naru!" the real Naru said, wiping away her tears and hitting him up skyward. "And you guys!" She stared at the other fake Narus. "Run you guys!" Kitsune commanded as everyone else ran in opposite directions. "Stop spying on us!" Naru screamed at them.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
With the information that Naru has, she too is trying to figure out why she fell in love with Keitaro. For show? For real love? Just to show the other up? For her own feelings? As Naru tries to organize her thoughts, Keitaro has other plans for Naru. Next time, Chapter 2: The proposal. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Proposal

Love Hina  
  
Always and Forever  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Let's see...anything to before I start the show...um, o yes, I see that some people are figuring out what the feather is for and where it came from. Nothing. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the middle of the night and Naru Narusegawa was lying down, face up in her futon.   
  
[Ok, so Keitaro loves me more than a promise...dammit you guys! Why did you have to interrupt right before he was going to tell me why he fell in love with me! Maybe he loves me for my personality...] Naru thought. Then she remembered what happened back at the hot spring.   
  
[Hmm...maybe not...my good looks? Maybe... but what...what!] Naru thought to herself scratching her head wildly.   
  
Chapter 2: The Proposal  
  
"Morning" Naru said, walking through the door to the kitchen. Everyone looked at her. She was dazed, still half asleep, deep bags under her eyes, and her hairs a mess.   
  
"Damn girl, the lease you could to is freshen up a little before coming in here. I haven't seen you like this since you were studying to get into Tokyo U. What were you doing all night?" Kitsune asked her.   
  
"Something was bugging me all night...have you seen Keitaro?" Naru asked them.   
  
"I believe Urashima when out for awhile with Mutsumi..." Motoko informed her.  
  
"Maybe he's two-timing Naru..." Kitsune added.   
  
"Kitsune! Don't say things like that!" Shinobu yelled at her.   
  
"Feh, whatever. You know, one of the things that have been bugging me all night was....WHY ARE YOU GUYS STALKING US!" Naru yelled at them, suddenly chasing them down the hallway.   
  
"Can't you take a joke? We were just checking up on you two!" Kitsune yelled.  
  
**  
  
"So did you ask her yet?" Mutsumi asked Keitaro as they waked round the city.   
  
"Not yet, and I was going to ask her until you guys had to come along." Keitaro said, glaring at her.   
  
"O my...you were? I wish I was there..." Mutsumi said, head in the clouds again. "You were there! You interrupted us when I was going to!" Keitaro screamed at her.   
  
"I was going to wipe out my ring, and propose to her right there in the hot spring..." Keitaro said, exaggerating a bit.   
  
"Hmm...But it seems that you chickened out and panicked, so you just brought up conversation instead right?" Mutsumi asked. Keitaro fell over.   
  
"O no! The ring!" Keitaro suddenly got a memory laps.   
  
"What ring?"   
  
"The ring! The ring I was going to give to Naru! When I panicked, I threw it somewhere in the hot spring!" Keitaro said, starting to panic again. "And it's Naru's turn to clean the spring this time...I have to hurry!" Keitaro said, running back to the Hinata Inn.   
  
"Keitaro! Wait!" Mutsumi called but he was out of ear shot. "Keitaro...but the feather...."  
  
**  
  
"Damn, why does this hot spring have to be so big!" Keitaro said to himself as he searched for the ring he tossed. "If any of the girls decide to take a bath, I'm as good as dead!"   
  
"Damn, why does this hot spring have to be so big?" a voice called. Keitaro quickly jumped into the hot spring, cloths and all. Naru walked along the side with a bucket and a mop.   
  
"God I hate this job...wish Keitaro would do it for me." She laughed.   
  
[Come on...where are you, you stupid ring...] Keitaro thought as he searched underwater. Quickly, he realized that he needed air and fast. As fast and silently as he can, he surfaced.   
  
"Ack...Jesus...O shit!" Keitaro said, quickly diving back under and Naru approached. She watched as the water rippled.   
  
"Huh...must be a leaf..." She said to herself as she continued to mop. Keitaro again surfaced and looked around.   
  
[That was close...gotta keep my side notes to myself now...ok, where is that stupid...ah ha!] Keitaro eyes widen. He saw it, floating genteelly on the water surface. Slowly he swam towards it.   
  
[Almost there...and...crap! Dive! Dive! Dive!] Keitaro panicked and went underwater. Naru turned around again and looked at the hot spring.   
  
"Odd...something is going on, hey...what's that?" She said as she tried to get a closer look on the black box that held the engagement ring.   
  
[No no no...this can't be happening!] Keitaro thought as Naru got closer.   
  
"Na-chan!" Mutsumi called from the spring doorway. Quickly Naru rushed over to Mutsumi.   
  
"Hey Mutsumi..." Naru greeted. Naru and Mutsumi engaged in conversation. Keitaro, out of air, erupted from the water.  
  
"Ah Ha! Gottcha!" Naru called, holding the broom like a sword. But no one was there.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Na-chan, you need to calm down...nothing is there..." Mutsumi said to her.   
  
"You're right...I think I'll go inside for now..." Naru said, walking inside with Mutsumi. Keitaro, surprisingly, was hiding behind a large boulder, away from Naru's sights. He looked at the box.   
  
[Whew...this better be worth getting pulverized...] Keitaro thought as he opened the box. Inside, was nothing.   
  
[God Dammit!] Keitaro panicked.  
  
**  
  
[Good this I found it before Naru came back] Keitaro thought to himself as he held the ring in his hand.   
  
"Kei-kun!" Mutsumi called.   
  
"Hi Mutsumi..." Keitaro greeted, putting the ring away.   
  
"What's up?"   
  
"Did you know that tonight is the Starry Festival down in Kyoto? It is known that tonight will have the brightest, most beautiful stars that can be seen. And it only happens every 5 years!" Mutsumi said to him.   
  
"Wow, that's amazing..." Keitaro said in awe.   
  
"I know, and you know what? This would be the perfect time to propose to her! When the mood is right, you go for it!" Mutsumi encouraged him.   
  
"Yeah! I'll do it!"   
  
"Do what?" Naru asked, suddenly behind them. Keitaro and Mutsumi both jumped back.   
  
"Ah! Na-chan! Kei-kun was just telling me on how he was going to ask you to watch the stars tonight over at Kyoto!" Mutsumi helped. "Er...yeah! That's right...um, so you wanna go?" Keitaro asked nervously. Naru looked at them both with suspicion.   
  
"Fine...but if we want to get to Kyoto, we better leave now." She told them as she walked off to get ready. Keitaro and Mutsumi looked at each other. "Well, would you look at that..." Mutsumi said to him.   
  
"Yeah...I better get ready!" Keitaro said, also walking off. Mutsumi turned around and held her thumb up high. In the shadows, another hand gave a thumbs up.  
  
**  
  
Keitaro and Naru both arrived at Kyoto and they looked at their surroundings.   
  
"Hmm, it's not even close to night time yet....wanna walk around to kill some time?" Keitaro asked her.   
  
"Sure, we have nothing better to do. Besides, the others are still at home." Naru agreed. So they walked off together, but in behind a lamppost, everyone peered from the sides.   
  
"Ok, I think they're heading off to the park, go go go!" Kitsune commanded as the Hinata girls moved out. Keitaro   
  
Keitaro and Naru were walking in the park when they noticed a stagecoach was there.   
  
"Hey, it won't be dusk yet, let's ride Keitaro." Naru said to him. They both got in and the driver looked at then. He was wearing all black and his face wasn't visible.   
  
"Where shall I be taking you two?" He asked.   
  
"Once around the park is fine." Naru told him.   
  
"Ok..." the driver said. The stagecoach started to move and Naru leaned and placed her head on Keitaro's shoulder.   
  
[Maybe I should do it now...If I do, then we will have all night to look at them, knowing that we are going to get married...] Keitaro thought as he reached into his pocket.   
  
From afar...  
  
"Kanako did a great job on looking like a stagecoach driver..." Mutsumi said as they watched them go around the park. "Heh, and things are going as planned." Kitsune said, holding a wrench.   
  
"K-Kitsune! What is that for?" Shinobu asked.   
  
"Well, I ridged the stagecoach so that one of the wheels will fall off, making it out of control and head to the ditch that Sarah and Su are digging right now. If Keitaro loves Naru a lot, he should be able to save her life by jumping out with Naru in his arms!" Kitsune said proudly.   
  
"Kitsune! Are you crazy! What were you watching! Sempai can't even save his own butt, let alone Naru's!" Shinobu yelled at her. A sweat drop appeared on Kitsune's head.   
  
"Um...o, don't worry about it. Kanako will know what to do if things go bad." She told her.  
  
Back at the stagecoach.  
  
"Naru?" "Yes Keitaro?" Naru said, looking up at him.   
  
"I...I-I..." Keitaro stuttered until the next sound that either of them heard was the wheel falling off. Both of them slid down towards the left as the horse panicked and accelerated at full speed. Unfortunately for Kanako, she wasn't ready and flew backwards. In the back, Mutsumi, Shinobu, and Kitsune all fell over. Kitsune and the others ran towards Kanako as she removed her disguise.   
  
"It's all up to him now..." Kitsune looked on as the out of control stagecoach ran off course. Naru shut her eyes as Keitaro held her tight.   
  
"Don't worry Naru, I'll keep you safe." He said.   
  
Along the path...  
  
"There we go!"   
  
Su said, as she looked at the hole she made with her robot.   
  
"Su! Kitsune said dig a ditch! Not blast a crater!" Sarah told her.   
  
"Incoming!"   
  
Su said to Sarah as they looked along the path to see the coach on schedule.   
  
The carriage was still out of control as it raced down the path and then a loud, ear deafen crashed sounded off in an eight mile radius of the actual crash. Kitsune and the other rushed over at the site and saw a totaled carriage. The horse was ok and on top on the horse was Naru.   
  
"Keitaro!"   
  
"Sempai!"   
  
"Oniichan!" Slowly, Keitaro came out of the rubble.   
  
"Ow...what just happened..." he said, rubbing his head.  
  
**  
  
It was eight o' clock and Keitaro and Naru were walking around the port.   
  
"I didn't know that they guys would be coming to Kyoto to see the stars also." Keitaro said in amazement. "Where did they go anyways?"   
  
"O...nowhere, they told me that they were getting a room for the night is all..." Naru said, in a sarcastic voice the Keitaro didn't notice. Back in a hotel, all of them were tied up in one room, knocked out.  
  
"Hey! Check it out!" Keitaro said, pointing up. Naru looked up and saw the star in the sky. "Wow, must be the North Star." Naru said as they looked up. Suddenly, like it was all planned out, all the stars where all appearing one by one.   
  
"Wow, this is amazing!" Naru said. Keitaro looked back at her. Naru looked back at him, noticing, Keitaro quickly looked back at the stars.   
  
"Keitaro...remember back in the hot spring...when you were about to tell me why you love me. On how you love me not because of a stupid promise but something else. I want you to finish what you were about to say..." Naru said to him. Keitaro looked straight at her.   
  
"O yeah...well, I was going to say... I don't love you because of some dumb promise anymore...the reason that I'm in love with you now is because..." Keitaro started. "...because you showed me that there is more to life than just studying and to focus my dreams on one promise I make so many years ago. You showed me that there are people that there are a lot of people in the world that share the same dream, showed me that there are a lot of nice and well, indifferent people out in the world; that there is something that is more important than studies. You also showed me that there are special people out there. People that stay by your side. People that you can depend on. People that can help you get through obstacles you once can't get through alone. And you showed me love. People that love and give love to others. The Hinata House, Seta, and especially you inspired me to be a new man, to live another life. You were the first one to show me that..." Keitaro told her, smiling at her. Naru looked off to the side.   
  
"You know Keitaro. Ever since yesterday. I, myself, have thinking on why I fell in love with you. At first, I thought it was for show...to show everyone that we are a couple finally so that they wouldn't pester us like they normally do. But then, I remember why I fell in love with you. It was for love itself. I never wanted to be in love in the first place. But when Seta came along, something took over me, a feeling of lust and desire. This feeling was new to me and I wanted to feel like that forever. So I lusted after Seta, hoping that this feeling would stay with me, but it got me nowhere except stuttering whenever he's around. But then, a couple of years after, you came along and you showed me something more important than looking for someone to love. You showed me that giving love and loving something with all your heart is different than just looking for love. It took me awhile to see that through your kind actions. Long enough that I actually was falling in love with you. Not for attention or desire...but real love. But I was scared on what happens next. All my life I knew that was going to happen next, how things were going to turn out, but this was the first thing that I didn't know what was going to happen. Ok, both of use feel the same way for each other...now what? What's going to happen? Are we going to live happily together? Are we going to fight like all family parents do? Now that I think about it, I still don't know what's going to happen. I've been so cowardly al this time. But my mind is made up; if I'm going into the unknown...I want to do it with you by my side Keitaro." Keitaro looked away from her, trying to think things out.   
  
[Maybe this is the best time....] Keitaro thought. He quickly reached into his pocket. "Naru...I completely agree on you on that last part...Ms. Narusegawa, ever since I came to the Hinata House, I had a lot of problems and of course, one of them being the whole Tokyo U entrance exams. I couldn't do it alone. We both did it together. We both took on problems head on and still kept on going. No matter how hard it was, we never gave up...I want it to be like that forever. So...Naru Narusegawa..." (A.N. Don't you dare take this line, this is the line I'm going to use on my special someone. *smile*)   
  
Keitaro started, taking out the black box, but then his hand was caught in his pocket, making him fling the box right into the ocean.   
  
"Ack! No! Someone tell me this isn't happening...someone!" Keitaro yelled.   
  
"Keitaro....what's wrong? What were you about to give me?" Naru asked.   
  
[O no! Naru's expecting something...gotta give her something and fast!] He thought as he reached into his pocket. [Ah ha!] He thought, pulling out the blue feather, but as luck has it, he dropped it on the floor. "O great..." he said, going down on one knee feeling the floor for the feather. "Ah! Got it! Here you go Naru, for you!" He said, holding out the blue feather. Naru's face turned red.   
  
"K-Keitaro...this that...a blue feather?" Keitaro, with a confused face, tilted his head sideways.   
  
"Um...yeah, do you accept it?" He asked.   
  
"I do! I do! I do! I DO!" she said, hugging him and crying.  
  
[Wow, just for a feather...]  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the next Chapter, things start to heat up as the image of marriage flood throughout the Hinata Inn. Mischief, mayhem, and a whole lot of love going on next chapter; Chapter 3: Love Struck. 


	3. Chapter 3: Love Struck

Love Hina  
  
Always and Forever  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: All your questions are going to be answered in this chapter. Or at lease some of them.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naru looked around her surroundings, confused.   
  
"Where am I?" She asked herself as she tried to figure out where in the world she is. She was surrounded by pillars and in front of her was an alter. To her right were little shards of color that made a picture and to her left was a person. He was a little taller than her, wearing all black, but his face wasn't visible. As Naru continued to look on, she noticed that behind her were rows and rows of seats, each one having someone on it. She looked in front of her and there, in front of the alter was another man wearing all white. He held a think book and started to read from it. Even though Naru couldn't hear what he was saying, everyone else did. Then it struck her, she knew as plain as day where she was; she was inside a church. Naru looked at what she hoped wasn't a gown, but to her fear, it was. And there, next to her was Keitaro, looking back at her. Keitaro leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
Just then, Naru jolted up from her slumber. Sweaty and breathing hard she looked back at where she was. She was back at the Hinata Inn and it was in the middle of the night.  
  
"O god...not again..." she said to herself.  
  
Chapter 3: Love Struck  
  
Shinobu, up and early as usual, just woke up and headed off to the kitchen. As soon as she stepped on the floor, she slipped and fell on the floor.   
  
"Owe...I need to be more alert from now on...that's strange, the floor's been re-waxed and polished."   
  
"Hey Shinobu! Did you just do this? You did a great job!" Keitaro said, sliding on his back to where Shinobu is.   
  
"But Sempai, I didn't do this...." She said to him.   
  
"Did you also clean the spring?" Kitsune asked.   
  
"It's sparkling clean Shinobu!"   
  
"But I didn't do it...I just woke up..." Keitaro, Shinobu, and Kitsune looked at each other as everyone else came to them, telling them on how clean the whole Inn was.   
  
"This is too stange..." Motoko said to them.   
  
"I think I saw Naru in the kitchen." Su said. So everyone rushed to the kitchen and peered through the doorway. There stood Naru, in an apron, cutting the vegetables.   
  
"O hi you guys, I can see you saw that I did. O and breakfast will be ready in just a moment, don't eat anything now." She said to them, smiling. Everyone else had a sweat drop on their head as they slowly walked away from the kitchen.   
  
They sat down in the kitchen. "I wonder what happen to Naru..." Shinobu said to them.   
  
"Dunno, but whatever happen, must have a really big impact in her life to change her like this." Motoko said.   
  
"Hmm, now that I think about it, Keitaro! You were the last person to see Naru." Kitsune said, pointing at Keitaro. "You pig! You guys did it didn't you!"   
  
"What! What are you accusing me of this time!" Keitaro yelled.   
  
"Did...It?" Shinobu said to herself in shock.   
  
"Damn you Urashima! How dare you blight Naru from her innocents?!" Motoko yelled, slashing Keitaro out of the Inn.   
  
"But I didn't do anything!" Keitaro called as he was flying through the air.   
  
"Hey you guys! Look, Naru's going upstairs!" Su called. Naru walked up to her room and closed the door. She looked back at the desk and there laid the blue feather. Naru walked to her desk and picked the feather up.   
  
"Keitaro...thank you..." She said to herself softly. "This feather will complete my collection!"  
  
**  
  
"What? Naru's been acting funny lately?" Mutsumi asked as he gave Keitaro a cup of tea. Keitaro was at the Tea Shop. "Yeah, it's weird, ever since last night, she's been acting nice, cheerful, and been all dreamy eyed every time she sees me..." Keitaro said. Mutsumi took a seat across from him also having a cup of tea.   
  
"O my, I see. O me, O my, did you guys do it last night!" Mutsumi asked.   
  
"No we didn't!" Keitaro yelled at her.   
  
"Aww, well, did you give her that blue feather?"   
  
"Yeah, funny story. I was going to propose to her and then somehow I dropped the ring into the ocean. From there I gave her the feather as a gift." Keitaro told her. Mutsumi's face was all red and her hand was covering her mouth.   
  
"O me, O my!" she said.   
  
"Mutsumi! What kind of response is that?!"   
  
"Keitaro...don't tell me you didn't know what the feather is for." Mutsumi said to him.   
  
"Um...for a feather collection?"   
  
"No silly! It's for...well, maybe I should tell this to Naru also, although she probably knows it also..." Mutsumi said, getting up and walking out the door.   
  
"Mutsumi! What?! Tell me!" Keitaro yelled.   
  
**  
  
"O my, it seems that you didn't know what that feather is also Na-chan." Mutsumi said, sitting across from Keitaro and Naru.   
  
"But, isn't it just an ordinary feather that's blue? It's really pretty and it's an excellent feather for my collection." Naru said.   
  
"See, that's what I thought..." Keitaro added.   
  
"O my, no. That blue feather is from Okinawa and it is known there as the feather of bonding." Mutsumi said to them.   
  
"Feather of bonding?" They both said.   
  
"Yes, it's a feather that has magical powers. It is known that when someone gives this feather to a loved one, they will be the next couple to marry."   
  
"Marry!" They both said again.   
  
"O my, you didn't know?" Mutsumi asked as Keitaro and Naru looked at each other.   
  
"Yup, it's like catching the bouquet superstition except that this one comes true." Mutsumi added.   
  
"Then Keitaro! You can have your feather back!" Naru quickly said, handing the feather back.   
  
"Naru! How can you be so cold?!" Keitaro said to her.   
  
"You can't reverse the magic. Once the feather is passed on to a love one, it will keep on working until it fulfills it duty. I mean, it's only a matter of time before you guys start dreaming of marriage and standing in front of the alter inside a church." Mutsumi said to them.   
  
"How did you know what I dreamed about last night!" they both said.   
  
"O my, you see? The magic at work."   
  
"Seta!" Sarah called outside. They got up and looked outside to see Seta greeting everyone.   
  
"Enough of this, I'm going down to see Seta..." Naru said, walking out the door.   
  
"Mutsumi...are you serious about the feather?" Keitaro asked. "Yes Kei-kun. I'm sure."   
  
"I don't want to interrupt but I have something for you Keitaro." Haruka said, at the doorway. She then reached into her pocket and fling something at Keitaro. He caught it and looked at what she tossed.   
  
"Hey, my engagement ring!" Keitaro said. "Yeah, it seems Seta found it along the beach. You have to be more careful about where you place things Keitaro." She said, walking off.  
  
**  
  
Naru and Seta were sitting outside of the Hinata Inn.  
  
"Something the matter Naru?" Seta asked.   
  
"It's nothing...I was just thinking of stuff." Naru said.   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"O, just thinking how a normal looking feather can change your life forever..." Naru sarcastically said.   
  
"O, you mean like the Okinawa feather of bonding? It's really weird but it seems that the feather has magical powers. But it is known that when someone gives this feather to a loved one, they will be the next couple to marry. Of course, that's really silly. Although everything I saw someone give something like that, they often have a baby whenever I see them again..."   
  
[A...baby?!] Naru thought in shock.   
  
"...so I guess that the stories about that feather is turn...maybe I should get one and give it to Haruka." Seta said to himself. Naru stood up and started walking towards the Inn.   
  
"Naru? Where are you going?"   
  
"Nowhere, I'm just going to take a long, good look at my life right now..." She said, stomping away. A sweat drop appeared on Seta's head.   
  
"Um...ok..."  
  
**  
  
"So what is holding you up Keitaro?" Mutsumi asked as Keitaro stared at the ring.   
  
"It's like this...every time the mood gets right, I want to propose, but I just freeze and I forget where I am." Keitaro said to her.   
  
"Hmm, maybe you need practice." She said to him.   
  
"Right, like I can just practice proposing to something." Keitaro teased.   
  
"Well, you can always practice with me." Mutsumi offered. "Practice proposing to you?"   
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it! I know it's just practice. I won't take it seriously." She said.   
  
"Ok...in that case..." He said, getting on one knee and opening the box to Mutsumi.  
  
"Will you marry me?" He asked. "Hmm...Sounds really corny Kei-kun..." Mutsumi said.   
  
"Corny!" Keitaro said.   
  
"Come on Kei-kun! You have to put more emotion in it! I want to actually feel the heat of love." Mutsumi encouraged him.   
  
"Ok...how about this." Keitaro said, again, going down on one knee and opening the box.   
  
"I've known you for so many years and even knew you when we were little kids. You were my sweetheart from then and you're still my sweat heart now. Naru Narusegawa...." Keitaro started closing his eyes. Just then, Naru opened the door with a tray with three cups of tea.   
  
"Hey you guys, want some tea?" Naru asked, but then she noticed what was going on. "Will you marry me?" Keitaro said with all his heart.   
  
"O my...Kei-kun...I do!" Mutsumi said, hugging Keitaro. "Mutsumi! You said you won't take this seriously!" Keitaro said to her.   
  
"Sorry Kei-kun, couldn't resist..." Mutsumi told him. Then there was a loud crash. Both of them turned around and Naru stood there in disbelief.   
  
"K-Keitaro..." Naru practically whispered.  
  
"Naru, it's not what you think." He said, getting up and walking to. He reached for her but his head was slapped away from her. Then, unexpectedly, Naru ran.   
  
"Naru!"   
  
"Na-chan!"   
  
Naru kept on running.   
  
"Naru wait!" Keitaro yelled, running after her.   
  
"Keitaro! What's up?" Kitsune asked.   
  
"Naru saw something she wasn't supposed to see again." He called, running out the door.   
  
"Come on you guys! We have to catch them!" Shinobu called as everyone chased after.  
  
**  
  
Naru kept on running and trailing right behind her was Keitaro. "Naru! Wait!"   
  
"Why should I? Go have a happy life with Mutsumi!" Naru called, not looking back. Just then, Naru ran into a box of supplies that were just lying around the sidewalk.   
  
"Naru! Are you ok?" Keitaro asked, finally caught up to her.   
  
"Get away from me you jerk!" Naru yelled, facing away from Keitaro. Keitaro backed away from Naru. "You're nothing but a liar! A con artist! All that things you said to me last night. It meant nothing! All that garbage you made up about loving me was nothing but pure bull shit!" Naru screamed, crying.   
  
"Naru..." he said, reaching for her.   
  
"Don't touch me! You didn't mean anything you said! You just said that to impress me! You're a jerk! A liar! A con! An imposter! You didn't mean anything you say! I don't want to see your face ever again!" Naru bellowed.   
  
"Naru, I did mean everything I said. I mean it with all my heart. Swear to god, hope to die if it were a lie...you mean the world to me Naru and I don't want to lose you. You're my guiding light, my sunshine, my inspiration, my life. I'll do anything for you Naru." Keitaro said to her as she continued to cry. "I know love some times hurts and there will be difficult times. But I believe that we can clear those hurdles together...and I want it to be like that...so Naru..." Keitaro said.   
  
"But how do I know that! How do I know that you're not just making it up?!" Naru yelled as she turned around. There, Keitaro was on one knee, arms outstretched and in his hands was the ring. In the background, the boarders stood there in silence.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O man are you guys mad at me for stopping it right there! O yeah, this space is for the preview for the next chapter....oops. In the next chapter, Naru is faced with a lot of things she need to think about. With her heart going in circles, what's going to be Naru's response? Next time, Chapter 4: The Sound of Wedding Bells! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Sound of Wedding Bells!

Love Hina  
  
Always and Forever  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: I know that the story has been lovey dovey so far and if you're bored, then I'm sorry; but after this chapter, the fun begins...  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Naru!" Shinobu called, running through the hallway of the Hinata Inn.   
  
"If you are looking for Naru, she just left for work..." Kanako said to her.   
  
"Work?" Shinobu said to herself, running to the door. There she just caught a glimpse of the back of Naru's head going down the stairs.   
  
"Naru..." Shinobu whispered.   
  
"Keitaro still on the roof Shinobu?" Kitsune asked.   
  
"Yeah..." Shinobu said with some concern.   
  
Chapter 4: The Sound of Wedding Bells!  
  
Keitaro sat on the roof of the Hinata Inn, looking out at the city he called home. Although...he seems down.   
  
[I can't believe it...] He thought to himself, remembering back what happen last night.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Everyone was silent and Keitaro was on one knee, ring outstretched to Naru. She didn't know what to do. She was blushing uncontrollably, but her body was shaking.   
  
"Keitaro I...I..." Naru stuttered Everyone leaned forward for Naru's answer.   
  
"I...I can't..." she said to him.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
[She didn't take it...she said she couldn't...why couldn't she!] Keitaro thought, rubbing his head violently.   
  
"Urashima still up there with his problems?" Motoko asked.   
  
"It seems so..." Kanako said to her.   
  
"Poor Sempai...turned down by his one and only love..." Shinobu said looking at him.   
  
"He might be immortal physically...but his heart is like anyone else..." Mutsumi said to them.   
  
"Urg...I can't stand this!" Kitsune said, climbing up onto the roof. Keitaro continued to sit there until Kitsune kicked him in the back.   
  
"Hey Keitaro, how long are you going to mope around like this!" Kitsune yelled at him. There was no response.   
  
"Come on Keitaro...you know that when you are down, it affects the rest of us." She said to him.   
  
"Kitsune..." Keitaro started.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Why did Naru turn down my offer?" He said, trailing off.   
  
"To tell you the truth Keitaro...i'm not sure. Maybe she has to think this one out fully before she does something that will change her life." Kitsune said to him. Keitaro continued to look out on the town. "Listen Keitaro, Naru will bounce back, just give her time ok? Although she seems organized, mature, and knows all the answers...inside she is confused, scared, and doesn't know what to do right now. All you can do is give her time...she'll come back to you." She said to him, walking off the roof. Keitaro looked over his shoulder to see Kitsune walk away.   
  
[I guess you're right...I just have to give her time...] He though to himself.   
  
Keitaro just came down and went to his room to think about this problem more. Shinobu came in with a cup of tea.   
  
"Sempai? Are you thirsty?" She said, walking inside his room.  
  
"Yeah...come in Shinobu...thanks for the tea..." He said, without turning to see her.   
  
"Sempai, me and the borders are worried about you. Are you going to be ok?" She said, sitting across from his from his table.   
  
"Yeah...I just need to time to think to myself..."   
  
"Sempai, you can tell me what's on your mind, I can probably help you sort out your problems. We are all behind you one hundred percent." She said to him. He smiled at her.   
  
"Thanks Shinobu...but I think I'll have to think this one out myself if you don't mind..."   
  
"Ok..." Shinobu said, getting up. "If you need anything, you know where you can find me."   
  
Keitaro walked out of his room and started to head to the door.   
  
"Maybe a little excurse will clear my mind..." He said to himself.   
  
"Urashima, I need to talk to you..." Motoko said to him. He turned around and saw Motoko, wearing her usual. They walked together and took a seat in the living room. "Listen to me, we all know what happen back there. And you know we are behind you one hundred percent. I just want to remind you never encountered a problem that you couldn't get by. I know you'll find your way out of this one by yourself. But if you need any help with anything, we're here." Motoko said to him.   
  
"Thanks Motoko..." Keitaro said to her, walked outside.   
  
As he walked pass his aunt's tea café, he was stopped by Mutsumi.   
  
"Hey Keitaro got a minute?" She asked him. Keitaro let out a sigh.   
  
"Let me guess, you're going to say that you're my best friend and you don't want to see me suffer anymore. If you need any advice or comforting, then come to you right?" Keitaro said, summarizing what he has heard so far from everyone else.   
  
"Yup! But I have something else to add." Mutsumi said. "Naru's just scared of what will happen after the wedding and in the future. She'll know that things around here won't be the same since there will be a married couple around. You just need to keep on loving her the way you do until she is ready." Mutsumi said, handing him a dumpling. "Keitaro, I know she'll say yes. Just keep her company a little longer..."   
  
"Will do, I'll see you later Mutsumi..." Keitaro said to her, walking off.   
  
"Did you talk to him?" Haruka asked as he walked over to Mutsumi.   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"Do you think she'll be fine?" Haruka asked.   
  
"I'd say so...Keitaro will be fine...." Haruka looked at her.   
  
"I wasn't talking about Keitaro...i'm more worried about Naru...She never experience something like this ever before. Keitaro will recover, I'm sure if it...but Naru might go crazy with all the gilt she has." Mutsumi raised an eye brow.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"What I mean is that she might think that what she did was wrong and might not have another opportunity ever again. The gilt of not saying yes might eat her up inside..." Haruka said to her.   
  
"Ahh, wait, what about you? You turned down Seta's offer? You didn't go insane..." Mutsumi said to her.   
  
"O that, eh, guy's a freak...I don't love him..." is all Haruka said before going back into the café.   
  
**  
  
Keitaro said alone on a table in front of the station where Keitaro and Naru use to meet when they go out on dates. He let out a sigh,   
  
"I can never figure out what's in that girl head. One moment I see love and compassion coming out her eyes, and then she could be cold and heartless the next." Keitaro said to himself. Then he thought back on what the guys said to him when he was leaving. "Naru's scared? Confused? I guess I'd feel the same way if I were in her shoes...I mean, if someone proposed to me all of a sudden, I wouldn't know what to do. I guess I startled her when I asked her. She was probably thinking by then, if I say yes...what will everyone think of us? Or... will life ever be the same if I say yes?" He said to himself, trying to sort out his ideas.   
  
"Or maybe she was wondering what was for dinner Keitaro." A voice said behind him. Keitaro turned around and Mutsumi was standing behind him.   
  
"Hi Mutsumi...shouldn't you be working?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Nah, your aunt gave me the day off to talk to you. So what's up?" Mutsumi said to him.   
  
"Nothing...actually, I was wondering why she didn't accept. The guys, including you made a lot of since when you said that she was scared, confused, and didn't know what the consequences are if she said yes. But I guess I'd feel the same way also. Maybe I was too persistent on this whole marriage thing...I...Mutsumi!" Keitaro yelled at her because she was dead asleep.   
  
"Eh? What?" Mutsumi said, waking up.   
  
"Great...I just said what was on my mind and all you do is fall asleep, thanks a lot..." He said sarcastically.   
  
"But don't give up on your desire Keitaro..." Kitsune said, popping out of nowhere with Kanako.   
  
"Kitsune!" Keitaro yelled. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"You shouldn't let your own persistence stop you from doing what you think is right. "Motoko said to him, right behind Kitsune.   
  
"Motoko..."   
  
"That's right Sempai! There will be problems on you're journey but in the end, true love will prevail!" Shinobu said, with Sarah and Su behind her.   
  
"Shinobu..." Keitaro said, about to cry. They looked over at Mutsumi, dead asleep again. Everyone fell over. Kitsune hit her across the back of her head and instantly she was up.   
  
"That's right Keitaro! We are behind you one hundred percent! And we aren't saying that because we are your friends...it's because we are a family and we care what happens to you." Mutsumi said.   
  
"Come on you guys! Let's go back home! I'm feeling for a party right now!" Kitsune said to them as they started to head home.   
  
"O yeah, Keitaro, I kinda used your money to follow you and eat lunch...sorry!" Kitsune said to him, looking for forgiveness.   
  
"You what!?!"  
  
**  
  
Everyone was having fun over at the Hinata Inn. Drinking, eating, spending Keitaro's cash but everyone was having fun. The clock stuck seven and at that instant Naru entering the Inn. Keitaro was looking at the main door for a couple of hours now Keitaro and Naru were looking at each other, face to face.   
  
"Hey! Good timing Naru! We ran out of liquor, do you mind if you can get some more?" Kitsune said but go no response. All she did was kept on walking.   
  
"Naru! We need to talk and...Naru?" Keitaro said to her but she just past by and walked up the stairs.   
  
"Pst, Keitaro, go upstairs and see Naru, I'll keep everyone downstairs..." Mutsumi said to him, pushing him up the stairs.   
  
"Ok, thanks Mutsumi..." He said to her as she ran back into the living room.   
  
"Hey you guys! There is more booze at the café! Let's go get it!" Mutsumi said, pointing at the door.   
  
**  
  
"Naru?" Keitaro called as he entered her room. There was no response. Naru was sitting, back faced to Keitaro, at her desk reading something.   
  
"Naru, I want to talk to you...." He said. Still no response. "Ok, I don't care if we don't see eye to eye, but I just want to tell you...that I'm sorry. Ok? I shouldn't have proposed to you without realizing what you were feeling. You were probably confused, scared, and so on. I really didn't mean to bring it out from the blue...so, I'm sorry. I was wondering if we can just be friends...just friends like we were back then..." Keitaro said to the back of her head. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then..." He said, turning around and started to walk away.   
  
"Keitaro...no, don't leave..." Naru said to him. Keitaro instantly stopped. "Listen, if anyone should apologize...it should be me... I'm sorry for being selfish. The reason I said no is because I wanted to say like this forever with you, boy friend and girl friend without going to the next level. I was thinking about my own needs than the both of ours. Ever since this morning, I was thinking of all the good times that we had, going out on dates, being by each other's side, taking care of each other when we got sick. It was great...and I want it to stay like that." Naru said, still she didn't move. "But now that I look at the big picture...I realize that that's all I ever wanted. Someone special to be by my said always and forever...Keitaro..." She said trailing off.   
  
"O Naru..." Keitaro started, but when he turned around, it was Naru that was on one knee, arms outstretched with an engagement ring in her hands.   
  
"Will YOU marry me?"   
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's official! The date of Keitaro and Naru's wedding is set! What kind of chaos will happen at the wedding practice and at the actually wedding? Next time, the last Chapter! Wedding and Reception! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding and Reception

Love Hina  
  
Always and Forever  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: The final chapter and you know what that means! No more cliffhangers! All right! Thanks sooo much for reading and reviewing, now, the last chapter... O yes! Please note that I'm going to use some of my pervious ideas from my other marriage fanfic. WARNING! THIS IS A LONG ONE! But let me tell you, it's worth it if you read this far!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"O man...what happened..." Shinobu said to herself as she got off the floor in the living room. The place was a mess, bottles and cans everywhere, chairs pushed down, dirt on the walls, and so on.   
  
"Woo! What a party..." Kitsune said, waking up.   
  
"I can't remember what happened last night..." By now, everyone was up and started to clean up.   
  
"Hey Su, can you get the table cloth that's covering the sofa?" Shinobu asked. Su walked over and picked it up.   
  
"Hey...do you mind? Me and Keitaro are trying to sleep here..." Naru said in a tired voice, grabbing the table cloth and used it like a blanket.   
  
"Oops, sorry Naru..." Su said walking back to Shinobu.   
  
"Where's the table cloth?" She asked her.   
  
"Naru and Keitaro are using it to cover themselves." She said to her.   
  
"Ahh, Sempai and Naru are....huh?"   
  
Chapter 5: The Wedding and Reception   
  
"Good morning Kei-kun!" Mutsumi greeted as she entered his room. It's been two weeks since Naru propose to Keitaro and as a result, the wedding of Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa was set to Saturday...which is...  
  
"Two more days 'til I'm a married man!" Keitaro shouted. "O my Kei-kun, it seems you are ready for this." She said, with her hand over her mouth.   
  
"Of course I am! I've been dreaming of this day to come! No really...thanks to your blue feather, I've been dreaming of this day...and sadly nothing else..." Keitaro said, looking at her strangely.  
  
"Fu fu fu, I see. I also sent out the invitations like you asked me too. If you don't mind asking, who did you ask as your best man?" Mutsumi asked.   
  
"Seta of course...I did have two other friends...now if only I could remember their names...O well...what about Naru? Who did she pick?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Well...she never said..." Mutsumi said to him.   
  
"Really? We'll see about that...hey Naru?" Keitaro called, going to the hole.   
  
"Keitaro?! Wait! I'm...!" Keitaro's head was through the hole and caught Naru changing again. Instantly, Keitaro was smashed back down to his room.   
  
"Dammit Keitaro! Engaged or not, that's still annoying!" Naru yelled at him.   
  
"O my, looks like things will never change..." Mutsumi said in delight.   
  
**  
  
"I'm going to work!" Naru called, foot outside the door.   
  
"Hey Naru! How about a kiss before you go!" Keitaro said, puckering up.   
  
"O geez look at the time...see you all later!" Naru said running of while Keitaro fell over.   
  
"Heh, even engaged, you still can't get a kiss from her..." Kitsune said.   
  
"Laugh it up all you want Kitsune, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm still going to marry her!" Keitaro said with pride.   
  
"Hey K-boy, wouldn't be really funny if Naru ditched at the last moment? You know, like in the movie 'runaway bride'? She chokes and just runs. You know, now that I mention it...it'll be just like her to do that..." Kitsune said.   
  
"Kitsune! Don't jinx it!" Shinobu cried, covering her mouth.   
  
"O no! It would be just like her!" Keitaro said, beginning to cry.   
  
"Hey, don't sweat though, we'll cover!" Kitsune said.   
  
"Heh, thanks...well, I need to run an errand so, I'll catch you later!" Keitaro said, walking off.   
  
"Kitsune, I need to talk to you." Kanako said to her, tapping her shoulder.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I need to revisit the fact that we can't have an after party at all. Our funds are too low..." Kanako said.   
  
"Don't worry about it! I'll take care of everything!"   
  
**  
  
"What a day!" Naru said, walking home from teaching.   
  
"Na-chan!" Mutsumi called, running towards her.   
  
"Hey Mutsumi! What's up!?" Naru asked. "Nothing much, I just wanted to know who you were going to chose as your maid of honor?" she asked.   
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure. We have a whole dorm filled with girls that I've been friends with since...o I can't remember. Kitsune has been my best friend up 'til now and well..." Naru started.   
  
"I see, so you're going to chose Kitsune." Mutsumi said to her.   
  
"Nope, I'm asking you Mutsumi. We've been together for awhile and were there whenever I needed help. Sure, you weren't the best of help...but you were there to say the least! And you are great friends with me and Keitaro. So Mutsumi, will you be my maid of honor?" Naru asked.   
  
"Of course Na-chan!" She said happily.   
  
"You know, wedding day draws near, you nervous?" "Not really, I'm nervous yes, but after that...then I'll be fine..." Naru said to her, walking along.   
  
"O my, so you're not at all nervous of wedding night then?" Mutsumi asked.   
  
"Wedding night?!" Naru suddenly remembered.  
  
**  
  
Day of the Wedding...  
  
"Looking good Keitaro!" Seta said, looking at Keitaro in his tux.   
  
"Thanks Seta..." He said letting out a sigh.   
  
"You getting cold feet again?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah...I mean, everything is going to change when tonight is over... nothing's going to be the same..." Keitaro said to him.   
  
"O...well, I guess this won't help but some of the guys found the stash of alcohol before they entered the church...good luck!" Seta called, running off.   
  
"They WHAT!"  
  
**  
  
The bells tolled and the wedding was on their way. Two by two they walked down the aisle and finally Keitaro walked down the aisle. He stopped in front of the alter, like he did some many times in his dream before. Then, the music started and walking down the aisle, Naru walked down wearing the most beautiful dress ever. Everyone was in awe and taking pictures. Keitaro stood there dumb struck for awhile.   
  
[O man, she's so beautiful...] he thought as she stood next to him. Naru turned and they were face to face, looking into each other's eyes. Nothing could break the moment...until...   
  
"WOOT WOOT! GO KEITARO!" someone called. A sweat drop appeared on Keitaro's head.   
  
[O no, Seta was right...some people did get into the liquor...] Just then, wild thoughts ran through his head about Naru and himself.   
  
"COME ON KEITARO! WE DIDN'T PAY TO SEE YOU STAND THERE!" another person called.   
  
"Shut up! You didn't pay diddly squat to be here!" Kitsune called. The priest came down and looked at the two.   
  
"Don't worry about your friends, I've been taught to ignore them..." He said to calm them down.   
  
"HEY! WE WANT SOME PEANUTS!" "PEANUTS! PEANUTS!" they chanted. A sweat drop appeared on the priest's head.   
  
"O boy...today is going to drag on..." He said opening his bible. He cleared his throat.   
  
"Welcome! Brothers and sisters! We are here today, to see Keitaro Urashima, and Naru Narusegawa join in holy matrimony. You have seen these two together, being friends to each other, helping each other out whenever they need it and so on and so forth. We have seen these two get close together at times and other times, move away from each other..."   
  
"MOSTLY MOVING AWAY TO BE EXACT!" someone called.   
  
"...and now these two have decided to become one, to be married to each other." The priest continued with his speech. He walked to the podium and started to read form the bible.   
  
"Hey Kitsune...something has been bothering me...how did you find a reception place that pays what we have?" Shinobu whispered to her.   
  
"Er...I'd rather not talk about it right now...hehe..." She whispered to her. After the readings, the priest went to Keitaro and Naru.   
  
"Wow, so many people want to see these two marry. It's a full house today..." The priest said.   
  
"YEAH! FULL HOUSE! RAISE THE ROOF!" someone called.   
  
Then, the prient leaned over to Keitaro. "How did you manage to get so many friends here..." He asked.   
  
"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" they chanted.   
  
"Sir...I wish I could give you an answer..." Keitaro said to him as the priest straightened back up.   
  
"Um...yes, well, moving along..." He started.   
  
"THAT'S RIGHT BITCH! MOVE ALONG!" someone called.   
  
"WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!" the priest yelled! They all shut up.   
  
"That's beter..." he said, clearing his throat.   
  
"...it's going to be a long day... Now we will hear the statement of intentions." He said, taking an aspirin.   
  
"YEAH! STATEMENT OF IN-TEN-IONS? YEAH, INTENIONS!" they cheered, giving high fives. The priest handed Keitaro a flashcard.   
  
"Read the print kid…" the priest said, patting him on the back. As Keitaro looks at the flashcard and his eyes were starting to blur up and he became hesitant.   
  
"Um….I, Keitaro….take you…N-N-N…"  
  
"Naru…" The priest said behind his shoulder.   
  
"Naru, to be my…w-w-w…"   
  
"wife…"   
  
" um, wife. I promise to be …true to you in…good times…and in bad? Yeah, bad. In sickness and in…health?" The priest let out a sigh.   
  
"Yes, health"   
  
"Um…health. I will…love you…and honor you all the days of my….life. whew…" The priest sighed with relief, and handed Naru her flashcard.   
  
"Ok, I Naru, take you, Keitaro, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." She said in a breeze. The priest walked over to Keitaro.   
  
"Good luck kid..." he whispered to him. The wedding continued and ask the priest talked, the crowd shouted, and the more aspirin everyone took.   
  
"Finally! Now we will say those words of bonding...Do you take Naru to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.   
  
"I do" Keitaro said.   
  
"And do you Naru, take Keitaro to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked her. Keitaro looked behind him and received a thumbs up from Kitsune. Then she looked behind her to see Motoko and Kanako guarding the door. Naru stalled for awhile and looked behind her. There she saw Motoko's blade out and Kanako in a fighting stance.   
  
"Er! I do!" she called.   
  
"YEAH! I DO ALSO!" some guy said. "Whoever should think these two shouldn't marry, speak now or forever hold your peace..."   
  
Then, Kanako yelled, "I do!"   
  
"O no you don't!" Mutsumi said, carrying her away.   
  
"...um, ok...then, by the power vested in me and the church I now pronounce you..."   
  
"SUCK!"   
  
"...grr, pronounce you..."   
  
"SUCK!"   
  
"Man and wife! You may now kiss the bride while I got over there and teach someone a lesson!" The priest called, running towards the back. Keitaro and Naru both looked at each other. Keitaro removed the cloth that covered her face and kissed her. Everyone cheered for them...either that or the fight that was going on in the back. Kitsune then ran to the front of the church.   
  
"Everyone! You are all invited to come to the after party, six blocks away from here!" She called. And from there, the madness didn't stop...  
  
**  
  
The After Party...  
  
"Check this place out..." Keitaro said, looking at the place that was holding the reception. It was inside a fancy hotel, inside the ball room which was the size of a gym.   
  
"Kitsune...how in the world did you afford something like this?" Naru asked her.  
  
"Don't worry about it! Nothing less for my best friends." She said, patting them on the shoulder.   
  
"Wow, thanks a lot Kitsune..." Naru said to her.   
  
"But you know...there has to be a catch somewhere..." Keitaro said to her.   
  
"Don't worry! No catches! Just enjoy yourselves!"  
  
Two minutes later...  
  
"I knew there was a catch...." Keitaro said in disappointment as he and Naru sat down with everyone else.   
  
"It isn't that big...you just have to be outta here before nine o' clock is all." Kitsune said to him, sitting next to Naru.   
  
"But it's already seven! That's only two hours!"   
  
"Calm down Keitaro...I have something to make it up!" She said, signaling Shinobu. Shinobu then gave Keitaro two room keys.   
  
"Here you go Sempai; we manage to get you two a room in this hotel. I heard the rooms are really nice." Shinobu said to them.   
  
"Yeah, and the walls are said sound proof too...but I really don't think so..." Kitsune adding, snickering as Naru jumped from her seat.   
  
"Kitsune!" Naru yelled at her.   
  
"You know, you still didn't tell me how you got all this." Keitaro said to Kitsune.   
  
"Well, to tell you the truth...I'm not sure either. To make things even more funny, I'm not sure how we're going to pay for it all...hahahaha!" They all looked at her with sweat drops on heir heads. "O yes, and here, my present to you guys." She said, taking out a wrapped box.   
  
"Something is telling me that I'm going to regret this..." Keitaro said, opening the present. He looked inside and a sweat drop appeared on his head. "...handcuffs? And some rope?"   
  
"Ok Kitsune! That's enough! You go outside now!" Naru said, pushing her out the door.   
  
"Heh, see you later you two" Kitsune called, being pushed out.   
  
"O brother..." Naru said, walking back to their table. Outside, Kitsune saw Mutsumi walking towards the entrance.   
  
"O my, why are you outside?" She asked.  
  
"Heh, long story...is that what you're giving Keitaro and Naru?" Kitsune asked, pointing at the very large box.   
  
"Yup! Between you and me, it's a baby cradle!" She said happily walking inside.   
  
"O boy...looks like someone's going to join me pretty soon." Back at the party, everyone was talking, showing slide shows of the two, and eating their dinner. The cake was passed out and the good old fashion cake-in-the-face gig when on their way.   
  
"Heh, something I was looking forward to..." Keitaro said to himself and he snuck up behind Naru and planted the cake dead on her face.   
  
"Grr....you're so dead!" Naru screamed, chasing after Keitaro.   
  
"Naru! Naru! Calm down!" Keitaro cried, running away.   
  
"You're mine now!" She yelled, carrying the whole wedding cake above her head.  
  
"Ack! No! Don't!" Keitaro bugged, but it was too late...Keitaro was pummeled into the ground, buried underneath layers and layers of cake.   
  
"O my, nothing says 'I love you' and being creamed by your own cake..." Mutsumi said to herself.   
  
"Can...anyone help me?" Keitaro asked, pulling himself out.   
  
"Don't look at me, I'm off to clean myself off..." Naru said, ditching him. Kitsune then walked and with a worried face.   
  
"Kitsune? What's wrong?" Shinobu asked.   
  
"Um...looks like things will have to speed up now...tell them to get really for the bouquet toss and the garter toss ok?" She said to her.   
  
"Um...ok..." Shinobu said. Just then, a voice was coming out of Kitsune's pocket. She reached in and took out a walkie talkie.   
  
"Kitsune! We can't hold the police any longer! Tell them to hurry it up!" Motoko's voice called the static.   
  
"Roger that..." She spoke into the walkie talkie.   
  
"Everyone! The bouquet toss is next! Everyone report to the dance floor! Single women only!" She called, walking to the dance floor. A few minutes pass and everyone was ready.   
  
"Alright...here we go!" Naru called, tossing the bouquet over her shoulder. It landed in the middle of everyone and from there...total chaos...   
  
"It's mine!"   
  
"Give it to me!"   
  
"OW! She bit me!" Just then, the bouquet was seen in the air again and landed in Shinobu's arms.   
  
"Eeek! I got it!" she proclaimed, but then noticed a mad rush of women coming after her. So she panicked and threw it up again. This time, it landed on the table that Haruka was sitting.   
  
"Hmm?" She looked at it, picking it up. Then she looked over his shoulder and saw Seta sitting behind her, winking.   
  
"O, in your dreams lover boy..." she said, punching Seta across the room. So the women cleared out of the dance floor and the men went on. Naru was sitting down and Keitaro was kneeling in front of her.   
  
"Woohoo Keitaro! The moment you've been waiting for! Grab that garter! Use your teeth!" Kitsune shouted from across the room. "I thought I threw you out Kitsune!" Naru yelled.   
  
"Keitaro, I swear to God, you better remove the garter and nothing else you got that!" She threaten him, blushing uncontrollably. "Yes ma'am!" he said, going underneath Naru's dress. There were a lot of howling and cheering.   
  
"O my, I think Keitaro got lost..." Mutsumi teased. Just then, Keitaro came out with the garter in his hands.   
  
"Whew..."   
  
"Keitaro...be careful flinging that thing..." Naru said to him.   
  
"Why? Think I might poke an eye out?" He asked her.   
  
"No....all the guys here are drunk..." she said to him. Keitaro turned around and saw a lot of dazed guys with bottles in their hands.   
  
"O.." Keitaro said, flinging it upward. All the guys looked up as it flew...then got stuck in the chandelier.   
  
"O my god!" the guys shouted.   
  
"Heh...oops...." Keitaro scratched his head.   
  
"O, that was smooth..." Naru said, kicking him on the back of the head. The party continued, everyone was dancing now and the guys tried to get the garter off the chandelier. And there, in the center of it all, Keitaro and Naru danced together. Naru's head was lying on Keitaro's shoulder and his head was against her head.   
  
"This night has been a magical one..." Naru whispered to him as then continued to dance.   
  
"You're right Naru, and I couldn't ask for a better wife..." He said back to her. They kissed and continued to dance.   
  
"KEITARO! NARU! You guys have to go to your room and pronto!" Kitsune interrupted the moment.   
  
"Erg...what's wrong with you Kitsune!" Naru yelled.   
  
"No time to explain! You guys have to go!" She said pushing them.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll transfer all your belongings to your rooms in the morning! Just go!" She ordered them.   
  
"Ok! OK...just calm down..." Keitaro said. "Let's go Naru..."   
  
"...O-Ok" she trailed off. The two walked together out of the room and Kitsune let out a sigh. Motoko and Kanako both rushed in and to Kitsune.   
  
"They are here! We couldn't hold them back!" Kanako said to her.   
  
"Don't worry, the two are safe, let's just get everyone out and..." Kitsune started but was interrupted by the mega-phone of the police.   
  
"Attention! We have reason to believe that this party belongs to another wedding group and we are all taking you in for stealing!" He shouted from the mega-phone. Kitsune got up on one of the tables and cupped her hands together.   
  
"Everyone! RUN LIKE HELL!" She called as everyone panicked and ran out the door, trampling the police over.   
  
**  
  
"Finally...the room..." Keitaro said, kicking the door open.   
  
"You know Keitaro; it was really romantic of you to carry me all the way to our room..." Naru trailed off.   
  
"...but it wasn't romantic when we couldn't find it on 5 different levels...." "Heh, sorry about that Naru..." He said, carrying her to the bed. He laid her down and walked off to the bathroom.   
  
"Man, I'm beat...I'm just going to freshen up a bit alright?" He said to her.   
  
"Yeah yeah, I know..." Naru said to him.   
  
[Ahh...the married life. It was really romantic that Keitaro carried me all the way here.. Now how did that rhyme go again? First comes love, then comes marriage...] Naru then choked on the last part. [...then comes Naru with a baby carriage...] She thought to herself.   
  
"O man! I gotta stop thinking like that!" She said out loud.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Keitaro asked as he came out of the bathroom. Naru turned her head to look at him.   
  
"O nothing...I was just....thinkin..." she said, suddenly out of breath. Keitaro took off the black jacket and removed his glasses. His top coaler was un-buttoned and was smiling sweetly at her.   
  
"I...I...I" Naru choked on her words. Keitaro sat next to her.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked in a soft voice. Naru was blushing uncontrollably, covering her face. Keitaro moved closer to her and moved her hands away from her face. They were about to kiss when Naru suddenly withdrew.   
  
"Now what's wrong?" Keitaro asked, confused.   
  
"I thought I heard something..." She said, looking around.  
  
**  
  
"Whew! We finally manage to escape those pesky police men." Kitsune said.   
  
"It's a good thing we brought enough money to stay a night in the hotel also." Motoko said to them. They entered the room and closed the door.   
  
"You know, this room number seems familiar somehow..." Shinobu said, looking at the room number.   
  
"I'm pretty sure it's the same room number that you went to when you were little Shinobu." Su said to her.   
  
"Hey you guys...I think the people next to us are getting it on!" Mutsumi said, placing a glass up against the wall.  
  
**  
  
Keitaro and Naru were kissing each other but then Naru push him away. "What's wrong this time?" He asked.   
  
"I heard it again...that...thing...." she said.   
  
"It's probably nothing Naru..." Keitaro told her, kissing her neck. Again, Naru pushed him back with her fist outstretched.   
  
"I heard it! Again! Over there!" she said, pointing to a wall.   
  
"You know Naru, you have a bad habit of showing someone you love them...and besides, it's probably just the elevator...you know how close we are to the elevator." He said, continuing to kiss her. But then, she held him away with her fist.   
  
"There! Again!" she proclaimed.   
  
"You know Naru, I'm beginning to think my wife is a little psychotic."   
  
"I'm not psychotic! I know I heard something!" She said, getting off the bed. She grabbed a glass cup and place it against the wall she heard something. After a minute, her eyes widen and she broke the glass cup with her bare hand.   
  
"Ow, Naru, are you ok?" Keitaro ask as Naru stomped towards Keitaro.   
  
"I can't believe those idiots..." She said to Keitaro softly.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"If I'm not mistaken, Mutsumi and the others are next door and listening to our every move..." She said to him.   
  
"O great...no privacy..." He said in depression.   
  
"Wait just a minute...I have an idea. If they are looking for a show...let's give them a show..." She said pulling Keitaro by the shirt towards her.  
  
**  
  
"I can't believe Naru and Keitaro are right next to us!" Kitsune said. Now everyone had a glass cup and listening.   
  
"I knew I've seen the number somewhere...it was the number that was one off of Keitaro and Naru's room. But should we be doing this? I mean, we are disturbing their privacy..." Shinobu said to them.   
  
"Of course we should!" Kitsune yelled at her. Just then, there was a loud moan coming from their room.   
  
"O my god! They're doing it!"   
  
**  
  
"Shh! Naru! What are you doing!" Keitaro asked, sitting 3 feet away from Naru. "Heh, follow my lead." She said, letting out another moan.  
  
**  
  
"O Naru...i've been waiting so long for this..." they heard Keitaro's voice.   
  
"O me, o my..." Mutsumi said, listening in. Just then, a body hit the wall, making them withdraw and went back listening. "Keitaro must have pinned her against the wall!"  
  
**  
  
"Keitaro...that's going too far..." Naru said, rubbing her fist. Keitaro was knocked into the wall by Naru.   
  
"Ow Naru...do you have to punch me?"   
  
"Just make enough noise 'til they back off." She said, winking at him.  
  
**  
  
"Keitaro! Get the rope and the handcuff Kitsune gave us..." Naru shouted, loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"Oooo, I see that they're using my present the way it was meant to be used." Kitsune said. "O my, so you're the one that gave it to them."   
  
"O! I love you Keitaro!" Naru's voice at the peak of its level.  
  
**  
  
"Ow..." Naru softly said, holding her throat. "I think I went over board that time..." she said. Keitaro handed her a glass of water.   
  
"Here, now if we stay silent, they'll think we are sleeping..." Keitaro said to her. There were no sounds for ten minutes.   
  
"Ok...I think it's safe...you ok Naru? Naru?" Keitaro asked, looking around. Then, the bathroom door opened and Naru was wearing a yukata.   
  
"Come on Keitaro, there is a hot spring in this hotel, let's go together." She said to him.   
  
"Um...ok. But is it fine with you? I mean, you won't freak out?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Of course it is, you're my husband. I'm going to have to get use to it." She winked at him. "Besides, it's only 9:30...we have all night for fun."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright you guys! I'm off! Wish me luck!" Shinobu called, running down the stairs of the Hinata Inn.   
  
"Bye Shinobu! Good luck!" Keitaro shouted.   
  
"Do your best out there Shinobu!" Naru called. She was then out of sight. Keitaro and Naru leaned against each other.   
  
"She is off to finally take that entrance exam to Tokyo U...remember when we were like that?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Yeah...those were some good times..." She said, kissing him on the check. And coming from behind Naru's pant leg, a little girl peeked out. "Bai Bai Shinamu..." Ooops... but that's a whole story entirely...  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew! Done! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I would love to hear your guy's response! Until next time, see you all later! 


End file.
